


Beg for it

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Dream is wearing a skirt lmao, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He pulled back to do a little spin in front of Sapnap so that he could view the outfit in its full glory. In the quick movement of his hips, the fabric of the skirt twirled, lifting just enough to reveal a sliver of bare skin just above his over the knee socks. It was painfully apparent that Sapnap’s eyes fixated not only on his movement but on that teeny reveal of soft skin."Tell me again, Sappy. Do I look good with a skirt?", Dream reached his hands out, circling his small fingers around the other’s wrists to draw his hands towards his body. Maneuvering them, he didn’t pull away until Sapnap’s palms were pressed against his hip bones.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 668
Collections: Anonymous





	Beg for it

Dream stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, carefully running his fingers down the front of the blouse he wore and paused at the high waistline of his chosen outfit.

His hair, which was left styled, was pushed away from his face through his fingers, as he regarded. Dream's bare face in his reflection his current state of attire was more important to him than his face and hair.

The blouse he chose was a black button-down, made from a soft, silken, nearly sheer chiffon material. He tucked it into the most important piece of the outfit, a high waisted black, and grey plaid skirt. It fit his form like a glove, flaring out just at his hips but keeping his waistline looking slim and curved. To tie off the whole outfit he ordered a pair of black, thigh-high socks to match with his outfit.

Taking a step back, he turned around, looking over his shoulder at himself in the mirror and admiring how he looked. It was amazing to him, how a simple change our wardrobe could make him feel so pretty, and if he were being completely honest with himself, downright _sexy. ___

____

____

As he turned his hips sharply, the skirt fluttered, following his movement. Maybe someday if he were ever feeling brazen, he would just enjoy viewing it in the safety and solitude of his bedroom.

He was so busy admiring himself, it took him far too long to note what he was hearing, which was the sound of someone coming down the hallway and opening the door to his room without knocking.

In a moment of utter panic, Dream completely froze in place, unsure of what to do. There was nowhere to hide in his room unless he possibly threw himself in his closet. But it was regrettably already too late. His friend and roommate entered their room, lifting his gaze to meet Sapnap’s eyes in the mirror and stopping dead in his tracks—

“Uh..." _Well, Shit. ___

____

____

"H-Hey there, Sap?—” He felt himself swallow a gulp, giving out a nervous laugh while he waved to Sapnap through his reflection.

“I thought you were with George and Bad?” 

Dream tried when Sapnap made no immediate reaction to his words. He hadn’t said anything yet, he was still just staring. It made him anxious, nervous about his appearance. Honestly, he didn’t believe Sapnap would judge him for this— it was just still something too new, too private that Dream was exploring for himself that he didn’t think he was quite ready to share yet. A little too late for that though, his secret was now right there out in the open for the raven-haired male to see.

“I-I forgot my phone,” Dream suddenly strumbled out, finally tearing his eyes away from Sapnap’s reflection to stare directly at him instead.

When he turned to face his best friend, somehow his current state of dress left him feeling more exposed and vulnerable than if he had been completely naked. He crossed his arms over his chest self consciously. His face felt hot and he let his sight drop to the floor. He couldn’t stand to see the expression of shock Sapnap was going to make once he realized what he was seeing. Sapnap was never good at keeping his emotions off his face, even at the best of times.

“You look great with that skirt,” The raven-haired blurted out, causing the other male to raise his head, eyes widened in astonishment and disbelief.

“Yeah?” Dream's lips widened into a grin, gaining a little more confidence as he dropped his arms, toying with the edge of the skirt with his fingertips. 

“I think so too.” 

Taking a step closer, Dream watched as Sapnap's vision followed with interest the movement of his hands along the hem of the plaid fabric. 

“It’s cute, right? Maybe I should wear this more often... I should also let George and Bad join in,” he teased, looking up at his friend through his eyelashes with a coy smile. It was amusing, watching Sapnap’s face screw up in thought as if he were having trouble processing Dream’s words like he was envisioning the prospect in his head. 

“Sapnap?” The raven-haired male bit his bottom lip, fighting back a laugh as Dream frowned, reaching out to touch the skirt, but aborting the motion, hesitating just before he made contact. 

“It looks nice,” Sapnap repeated and Dream couldn’t hold back his chuckle this time, throwing his arms around Sapnap’s neck.

“You said that already. Don’t you have any other compliments for me?” 

Their friendship had moved into semi-dangerous territory long ago. They’d always flirtatiously bickered and played around, naturally gravitating towards each other. They were such opposites in personality, yet somehow things between them clicked so easily.

-

One day, when they had stayed up far too late just talking alone together, things took a turn into a more complicated territory than ‘just friends’. It was Dream who leaned in first, kissing Sapnap ever so gently on the corner of his lips. Not even a second later, and before he could even lean back to begin to apologize for his actions, The raven-haired male kissed him back. Since then, sporadically they had hooked up a fair amount of times, also crawling into one another’s beds when they needed comfort or affection. They wouldn’t say they are dating per se, but they were something significant that neither of them was ready to put a true label on. 

“Where did you get this?” The raven-haired male asked, motioning towards Dream's outfit. “That’s not very good complimenting,” The blonde rolled his eyes, unamused by the other's words. 

“I bought it online. You aren't that dumb, right?” He lets out a small laugh. _Oh Sapnap.. ___

____

____

He pulled back to do a little spin in front of Sapnap so that he could view the outfit in its full glory. In the quick movement of his hips, the fabric of the skirt twirled, lifting just enough to reveal a sliver of bare skin just above his over the knee socks. It was painfully apparent that Sapnap’s eyes fixated not only on his movement but on that teeny reveal of soft skin. 

"Tell me again, Sappy. Do I look good with a skirt?", Dream reached his hands out, circling his small fingers around the other’s wrists to draw his hands towards his body. Maneuvering them, he didn’t pull away until Sapnap’s palms were pressed against his hip bones.

“Dream.” Sapnap warned, curling his fingers around the curve of his hips, rubbing his thumbs upward to watch the shift of fabric, slowly lifting the hem of the skirt. Dream let it happen, wickedly entertained by the gasp Sapnap let out as that sliver of skin on his thigh became visible again. 

He leans forward, Sapnap acutely aware of how he can feel his breath now touching his lips. It takes what feels like a minute for Dream to close the distance, and then the touch of his soft lips against his own as he moans softly. his arms wind themselves around his neck, He groans as their mouths pull apart for one another, Sapnap’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth. The blonde moaned out as the wet muscle touches his, his arms pulling him tighter against his body. He hears him moan, his hands sliding up the back of his shirt to touch his heated skin, lithe fingers tangling in his hair as Sapnap keeps pushing his tongue against his own.

“ _Fuck, _” Dream mumbled emphatically, heavy breathing hastened when Sapnap finally breaking off the heated kiss. It was almost embarrassing, on how hard he was already from just a kiss. His partner didn’t seem to mind (It's not like he ever did in the first place), shifting his hips just enough so that Dream could feel his hardened cock against his hip.__

____

____

Sapnap had the gall to snort at his rush of words, working his way down his shirt until it was completely undone. Dream pouted, huffing out of the indignation of being teased for his eagerness but he couldn’t stay pressed for very long, because the second Sapnap pushed his shirt off his shoulder, bringing his mouth on the taller blonde’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

“Oh, fuck, Sapnap—"

He groaned out, gasping at the feeling of the raven-haired male's mouth abusing his pale skin letting his hands travel down Sapnap’s back. He grabbed hold of the fabric between his fingers, lifting it to attempt to get it off his body. They broke apart just long enough for them both to scramble to get the t-shirt off of Sapnap’s back. Dream could feel lips and teeth against his neck, whining in the complaint of not only the sensation but the knowledge that Sapnap was going to leave a mark there that would be a pain to cover up. Not that he had never done that same thing to him or anything…

"Patience, patience..." Sapnap places soft kisses onto the taller's jawline. A soft kiss touching Dream's shoulder. He heard the blonde's barely audible whine wanting more of the simulation, Sapnap gently taking Dream’s chin and angling it for better access to the unmarked side of Dream’s neck.

Sapnap’s hands laid their palms flat against Dream’s abdomen, feeling the soft, warm skin and toned muscles underneath. He fought heavily the urge to fall to his knees and run his mouth along the lines of his muscles, now less defined than they had been a few months ago, but no less lovely.

Knees nearly buckling, Dream hadn’t realized that Sapnap had been holding him upright. It took a moment to find his balance, flopping without grace atop of the bed on the bottom bunk. Untucking the now open shirt, he took it off completely, chucking it on the floor while Sapnap settled by his feet, He was left in only the skirt and socks. 

He looked down, noting his cock straining against his underwear, causing an obvious bulge in the fabric of his skirt. Dream groaned at that, biting down on his lip to keep from making any more noise. Somehow the sight of it seemed even lewder than if he were just in his underwear. Sapnap, as observant as he was, took note of where Dream was looking and dared to smirk at him.

Sapnap left him no time to voice his complaints though, because just a second later there were two hands on his supple thighs, traveling upwards and taking the hemmed skirt with them, fabric pooling against his wrists. The blonde watched, propping himself up on elbows to get a better view. Sapnap didn’t stop until his underwear was completely exposed, all the way up to the waistband. He wasn’t wearing anything special, just his usual favorite little pair black boxer briefs; the ones that locked his ass so perfectly.

“Look at you,” Sapnap murmured, running his fingers up and down the exposed area of Dream’s thighs, down to the edge of the socks, and then back up to the bottoms of his underwear.

“Stop staring,” Dream whined, drawing his knees up in an attempt to hide. Sapnap wasn’t having it though, he held onto Dream's thighs, spreading them apart even further so that they were lifted onto either side of his bony hips, effectively stopping any further attempts Dream would have to close his legs.

“You're the one who's asking to get fucked.”

"Your body doesn't lie."

_And holy fuck, he was right. ___

____

“Please, please touch me,” Dream gasped out, swallowing hard and licking at his lips as he watched Sapnap staring down at him. He knew he was quite a sight; the black socks, stark against the soft, naked skin of his thighs. The skirt, still snuggly zipped tight along his tapered waistline. The outline of his cock was painfully visible, straining, and begging to be released.

“Shh.” A hand covers Dream's lips, “So impatient...” 

His cock was dripping with his precum, curving upward toward his stomach. He probably would have been embarrassed by his state of undress had he not been turned on past the first point of reasonable thought. All he could focus on was Sapnap’s big hand wrapping its way around his length, giving him a gentle tug. Dream knew he was on the small side of things in all capacities, but Sapnap never cared. It was not something worth being self-conscious about, especially with how nicely his length fit in Sapnap’s mouth. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Sapnap’s voice was low and deep, and it flows through Dream’s chest and slithers around him. Makes him think he could just come like this.

The raven-haired finally put him out of his misery, hooking his fingers onto the waist and of his underwear to tug them down and off, tossing them to join his shirt somewhere off the bed. Dream was left in nothing but his up flipped skirt and his pair of high stockings. 

“P-please,” Dream whimpers, not entirely sure what he’s begging for, just knows that he wants more. He _needs _more.__

____

____

With jerky movement, Sapnap moved to palm Dream through his underwear, rubbing his thumb around the tip of his dick, which was already visibly dripping wet. The taller blonde let out a pitiful noise at the sensation, lifting his hips off the bed and into his touch.

“Ah, S-Sapnap,” Dream stuttered out, watching the other hyper-focus on his hand movement, drawing it up and down at an excruciatingly slow, but enticing pace. Dream had a hard time staying quiet around Sapnap at the best of times but with his best friend jerking him off, there was no stopping the number of breathy moans and broken syllables of Sapnap's name constantly tumbling from his lips.

“S-Sapnap, I-I’m gonna— If you keep—” Dream couldn’t finish his sentence, but Sapnap knew he would end up coming if he didn’t stop. So, when the hand around his length unexpectedly pulled away just seconds from tipping him over the edge, Dream couldn’t help but cry out with a loud unapologetically needy whine.

With his body trembling with arousal, his cracked an eye open he hadn’t remembered closing, peering at Sapnap seated between his legs. He had the decency to appear contrite at least, for leaving Dream so close to the edge without letting him finish. Fighting to steady his breathing, Dream shakily sat back up on his elbows, wondering why Sapnap was being so contemplative and quiet.

“Stand up and turn around for me.” 

Dream complies. With a hand on his back, Sapnap pushes Dream down until he’s almost folded on the bed, his elbows cold against the clean bedsheets. 

His cock twitches at the idea of Sapnap's dick inside his tight and needy asshole. 

“I'm gonna finger you, yeah? Is that okay?” The way he asks is so sweet, so attentive to what Dream wants even though Dream knows he’d take anything Sapnap is willing to give him. 

“Just hurry up already!—” 

Dream hears the sound of a capped bottle popping open. He turns his head and sneaks a glance, watching Sapnap squeezing lube onto his fingers before their eyes met. 

"Didn't I tell you to be patient?" Sapnap clicked his tongue, receiving a harsh sharp slap onto Dream's ass, earning a loud yelp coming from Dream's mouth. God, he wasn't expecting that but it was fucking _hot. ___

____

____

Dream bites his lip as tears start building up onto his green-emerald eyes. Something is kicking about the sight of Sapnap still fully clothed while he has all of himself out on display. When Sapnap’s fingers touch the sensitive skin of his rim, Dream whimpers, shifting back to meet Sapnap’s touch. He swore heard the male grunt but he can’t be too sure. 

Sapnap prolongs his teasing but stopped right after, he slowly pushes a finger in. The sudden pressure makes Dream balls his fist onto the bed, his knuckles almost during full white due to his hard gripping towards the sheets. His breath shaking, stomach tightens, cock already aching so bad that it’s starting to hurt just a bit. 

One finger wasn’t much of a stretch, but Sapnap still took his time, making sure Dream was good and ready before adding a second one. He groaned at the feeling, enjoying the warmth, and slickness the lube provided. Dream was too busy basking in his reverie, that he hadn’t noticed Sapnap subtly shifting positions on the bed below him. Gently, he coaxed Dream to spread his thighs further as he went to give Sapnap easy access to continue.

Gripping the sheets around him for purchase, Dream stared wide-eyed down at Sapnap, who was now holding his partner’s body up in the air with hands on his waist and the leverage of his legs over Sapnap’s shoulders. The skirt was now completely upside down, resting over his stomach with the hem tickling his chest with every subtle movement.

_He likes it though. ___

____

“So tight, _baby, _” Sapnap hums. Dream whined at the sudden pet name, his eyes narrowed up only to find Sapnap with his mouth hanging open, brows furrowed, gaze fixated on his ass. Dream sees the obvious tent in his pants too. He looks carnal like this and it only makes Dream's knees weaken.__

____

____

" _M-More, _please— I—” Dream doesn't want to get too greedy but he can't help himself. Not after this. He needs more of Sapnap. Needs a better fill.__

____

____

Sapnap doesn't deny him. The press of his third finger gives Dream a better stretch that has him moaning in pleasure, head hanging low, mind reeling to Sapnap's cock, and how it would feel if it would to replace his fingers.

Dream wants to give Sapnap some relief too but there's only so much he can do in this position. It's not like he can think straight anyway, too lost in the ease of Sapnap's fingers going in and out. Dream grits his teeth when he feels them curl inside, unable to fight off the low whimper that comes out.

“Fuck. You're going to take my cock so well." Sapnap brings his face next to Dream’s and presses a kiss on his cheek. The sweetness of the act almost distracts him, making him miss it when Sapnap adds in a third finger.

"Shit—" Dream falters. Hating the fact that there's nothing for him to grab but the bedsheets. Sapnap merely laughs, in a way that sounds like he knows exactly what he's doing to Dream and he's loving it. 

“Oh— _fuck, _Sapnap,” He panted, squeezing his eyes shut, with his chest already heaving from his shallow breathing.__

____

____

"Want your dick inside of me. I want it _now. _"__

____

____

"What did I tell you about being patient?" Sapnap coos. "You're lucky that I'm nice."

Dream loses Sapnap's fingers, whimpering in disappointment at the emptiness. When he hears the sound of a belt unbuckling he turns his head to find that Sapnap's pushing his slacks down, taking them off completely and all Dream's eyes can see after that is Sapnap's cock. 

And fuck, it’s big, a total shock for someone _slightly _shorter than him.__

____

____

The biggest Dream has ever seen, all flushed and hard, ready for him to take, heavy breaths and heart beating so loud he hears it in his ears. He watches Sapnap put the condom on and squeezes a bit more lube onto his cock. When their eyes met Dream. He catches the way the corner of Sapnap's mouth quirk up, moving his hands to grip Dream's waist, pulling him back slightly.

Sapnap cupped him gently as his other hand ran down the crease, lightly touching delicate skin as his fingers probe. He yielded to temptation and nipped one cheek hard, causing Dream to jerk out a giggle at the surprising sensation. He licked the spot, already bruising slightly, and continued to place kisses over everything he could reach as he worked. He went slowly, continuing to tease and pet, and feeling the lust and need a rise in both of them. Dream whimpered, beginning to be frantic for more as Sapnap’s lips moved over his tailbone and his fingers moved ever so slowly deeper, stretching him.

"Shit. Dream. Baby. You feel amazing," Sapnap breathes, faring no better than Dream. He wishes he could see Sapnap right now, but his neck hurts if he twists it for too long.

Sapnap's hold tightens, firm but comforting at the same time, makes Dream feel safe. He starts rocking his hips slow, the drag of his cock inside making Dream quiver. He's putty in Sapnap's hands. Already gone when Sapnap had barely done anything yet and this time his cock is buried inches deep inside him. Dream wonders how he hasn't completely lost it yet.

The first hard thrust Sapnap gives him has Dream flinching at the impact of their skins colliding. Dream moans, back curving slightly.

"Tell me how it feels baby." Dream feels Sapnap's hand smooth down his back, touch so gentle that he almost hums in content.

"Good. It feels so fucking good, so good. I love your cock—" Good might not sum half of everything Dream is feeling right now but he doesn't even give a fuck at this point.

"I wanted to send you over the first time I saw you. God, _fuck, _Dream you're driving me insane." Dream thinks about that, about Sapnap having him folded against the bar when it's empty and after hours, fucking him so good that his moans are all that fills the room. Loud for Sapnap only and enough that anyone passing by outside can surely hear him.__

____

____

"F-faster," Dream stammers. " _Please? _\--"__

____

____

Sapnap picks up his pace. He gives it to Dream so good, making Dream think that he doesn't deserve this. The wanton moan he lets out when Sapnap hits his prostate is mixed with Sapnap's groans. 

"I'm close, I'm gonna come—"

Dream feels his stomach coil and he can't take it anymore. He reaches for his cock, gives himself slow pumps, and thumbs over his slit, smearing his pre-cum all over his finger.

"'Fuck,— baby, hold on." Sapnap is slowing down. He taps on Dream's thigh, pries his fingers off of his cock. It's when Sapnap pulls out that Dream starts to whine.

"W-What?!— _No! _— What are you—"__

____

____

And then Sapnap is scooping him up in his arms, so sudden that it knocks the air out of Dream's lungs. He's being carried bridal style into the living room and is set down on the couch so gently, Sapnap making sure that his head doesn't hit the armrest. _How surprising. ___

____

__”What the fuck?— Sapnap what are we do—”_ _

____

"Your pretty little spoiled mouth can’t handle to shut up sometimes huh?” Sapnap chuckles, sending flutters to Dream's stomach. Dream is looking up at the man and he almost can't believe the sight in front of him.

“You better not fucking do that ever again, you fucking idiot.” Dream hissed, earning another chuckle escape from the younger’s lips, but he couldn’t get even get aggressive due to the heavy tension between him and Sapnap happening right now.

Despite the air conditioner being left on, Dream can see a sheen of layer sweat coated on the exposed skin of his collarbones and neck. His lips are red, and his eyes rake all over Dream's features like all he wants to do is devour him.

Dream parts his legs and hooks them around Sapnap's waist. Sapnap lines his cock with his entrance and when slides in for the second time, he doesn't wait any longer before moving.

Sapnap's thrusts into him were deep and hard. Not aggressive, but it's like he's just as desperate as Dream was, and Dream knows he feels just as good because he doesn't hide it. It's when he hits a particular spot inside Dream that Sapnap moans lowly, throwing his head back just enough that all of his thick necks are on display.

Dream doesn't hold back. He whimpers and pleads, his cries as if Sapnap isn't already giving everything to him. Dream's back lifts off the couch, the sensation too much already but he doesn't want it to end just yet.

With Sapnap's thrusts and his fingers around his cock, Dream pushes himself closer and closer to the edge. A string of moans and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin surrounds the room and Sapnap is all Dream can hear. Sapnap's low grunts, when he tells Dream that he takes it so well, so good, all of that making Dream clench around his cock.

"S-Sapnap— I'm gonna come—"

Sapnap fucks into him until his thighs shake, muscles tensing when he spills all over his stomach, and even when he's momentarily lost in the high Sapnap doesn't break his pace. He rides out Dream's orgasm until he stills and comes himself, looking breathtaking when he does.

There's a moment of silence of nothing but their heavy breaths until Sapnap slowly pulls out. Dream winces but he's too winded to say anything about it. When he thought this would be where Sapnap removes himself from the couch to clean himself up, he's surprised and very much satisfied to find that the man stays, staring down at Dream with soft eyes.

"Holy fuck. That was..." Dream trails off when he's regained a steady enough breathing, at loss for words. It takes a few seconds for the post-climax clarity to kick in, realizing what just happened. What he just did. "Oh my god. Fuck."

He brings his hands to his face to hide but Sapnap grabs his wrists, smiling before he dips down to press a quick kiss on Dream's lips. It's the softest kiss he's given today, yet makes Dream's chest quiver all the same.

"Are you alright?" Sapnap asks, his voice hinting with the sound of genuine concern.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for... that." Dream looks down at his chest and abdomen, sees the cum staining his skin. He's starting to feel sticky. Sweaty. More gross than hot.

”I thought you were gonna not let me cum... I was about to kill you after that.” _Sapnap knew Dream wouldn't. ___

____

Dream wanted to stand up and go and take a nice warm shower but his legs were rather too soar for him to walk. It'll probably take a day or the whole week for both of them to recover.

“Nap with me?” Dream requested, rolling over onto his side and throwing his leg over Sapnap's waist and burying his face in his chest in an attempt to keep him close. 

“The couch is dirty,” Sapnap grumbled, his jaw against Dream’s soft blond hair.

“Mmmm... Nap, then shower, then breakfast. I’ll go to practice MCC with you later tonight along with George.” It was a miracle Dream managed to get a sentence out, he could feel his consciousness quickly slipping away. 

He was awake enough to feel Sapnap puff out a breath of laughter against his head, while he whispered just before Dream drifted off to sleep.

Sapnap couldn't help but smile at Dream’s cute behavior. He always misses them, even when he's around anyone else.

He places a soft peck onto Dream's head, letting out a small sigh in return. “As always, _Dreamie. _”__


End file.
